Many automobiles today are hybrid vehicles that utilize two or more propulsion systems. Various different categories of hybrid vehicles exist today. For example, certain hybrid vehicles (often referred to as mild hybrid vehicles) utilize an electric motor and battery to assist an internal combustion engine for operation of the vehicle. Other hybrid vehicles (often referred to as full hybrid vehicles) have separate propulsion systems (namely, an electric motor and battery propulsion system and an internal combustion engine propulsion system) that can assist one another or operate independently from one another depending on the circumstances for operation of the vehicle. Yet other hybrid vehicles (often referred to as plug-in hybrid vehicles) predominantly utilize an electric motor and battery propulsion system for operation of the vehicle, but also have a back-up internal combustion engine propulsion system for use when necessary.
Hybrid vehicles operate in part on motor torque that is provided to an electric motor of the hybrid system. Motor torque for hybrid vehicles is typically controlled based on electric feedback current using an electric current sensor of the vehicle. However, if the electric current sensor is not operating properly, it may be difficult to optimally control the motor torque, which can result in shutting down the hybrid vehicle component. In addition, for mild hybrid vehicles, the vehicle may not be able to operate under such circumstances.